


Revenge of the Koopa Heir

by KatanaVolt



Category: Mother 3, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Family Loss, Revenge, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaVolt/pseuds/KatanaVolt
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom is in a time of peace. Bowser has not been heard from in years and no other forces have attempted to attack the kingdom. Out of nowhere, Princess Peach receives a letter from Bowser requesting a peace treaty. Peach travels to the Bowser Kingdom to sign the treaty but fails to return. When Mario discovers the dark truth behind her disappearance, he seeks vengeance, much to Luigi's dismay. When Mario also disappears, Luigi goes on a journey to find his brother and restore peace to the Mushroom Kingdom.Disclaimer: This story takes heavy inspiration from Mother 3.
Relationships: Luigi/Yoshi (Nintendo), Mario/Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Revenge of the Koopa Heir

It is a breezy day in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario and his friends are lying on the grass. They are lying near Princess Peach's castle, memorized by the fluffy clouds in the sky. 

"That cloud looks like a slice of Pizza!, " exclaims Mario, the plumber with a red shirt and blue overalls. 

"I dunno bro," says Mario’s brother, Luigi, who wears the same overalls but with a green shirt instead. "It looks more like a Boo to me…" 

"Nah," Princess Peach, the blonde ruler with a beautiful pink dress, chimes in. "You're both wrong. It's obviously a mushroom!" 

"YOSHI!, " sounds the green dinosaur with the same name. 

The other three look at each other for a moment. 

Peach begins chuckling, "He's right. It looks like a Yoshi!" 

The four friends laugh together as the sun continues to shine on them.

**Meanwhile in a seemingly abandoned house in the middle of the desert…**

“This is never gonna work, Wario!,” exclaims a lanky man with a purple shirt and black overalls. “This could take years of planning! I’m desperate for money but this could get us executed!”

“Calm down, Waluigi!,” responds an obese man with a yellow shirt and purple overalls. “It’s just an idea. Ever since WarioWare, Inc. filed for bankruptcy, our entire lives have gone down the toilet.”

About to yell back at Wario, Waluigi holds his tongue. He can tell that his friend is struggling right now with all the things that had happened to him within the past year.

“Hey, man,” says Waluigi, “I know things look bleak now but I know they’ll get better if we just stick together!”

“Thanks, man,” says Wario. “I really appreciate that.”

**Meanwhile in the Sarasaland Kingdom castle...**

Two masked men known as “Shy Guys” enter the throne room with their spears.

“Princess Daisy, we have increased security measures for the location of the Sand Orb. However, anonymous sources have informed us that the existence of the orb is now known to the public!”

“Thanks for the update, Fred,” replies the brunette princess with an orange dress. “I think we’re safe for now but definitely keep an eye out! Who knows what could happen if that orb gets into the wrong hands!”

**Meanwhile at Bowser’s Castle...**

King Bowser, the dragon-turtle hybrid, is sitting on his throne. He is in deep thought as he taps his left foot.

“Kamek,” he says to his nerdy looking sorcerer henchman. “Why does Mario always beat me?”

“Well, sir,” responds Kamek. “I suppose that your plan is just too predictable.”

“Pray tell, magic boy.”

“Well, sir, your plan is pretty much always the same. You barge into Peach’s Castle, kidnap the princess, and then take her back here.”

“And what exactly is the problem with that?,” snaps the Koopa King, Bowser.

“Nothing, sir! Nothing at all! It’s just that Mario always knows where to find the princess.”

“Oh please, Kamek. I’ve taken Princess Peach to several other places besides my castle!”

“That is true,” responds Kamek. “However, your approach is still predictable. You always have to put on a big show when you kidnap her. When you took Peach into outer space, you took her entire castle too! Did you really expect Mario not to notice that you took the entire castle into space?”

“Watch your tongue, four-eyes!,” yells Bowser.

“And let’s not forget about the whole moon fiasco. Did you really think Mario wouldn’t be able to figure out that you were planning to have the wedding with Peach on the moon? For crying out loud, the X-Naut headquarters was on the moon! When they kidnapped Peach, that’s where they took her! That would have been one of the first places that Mario would suspect Peach to be!”

Bowser gets up from his throne and glares at his once-loyal henchman.

“Guards, throw this rebel into the dungeon and have him tortured! He needs to learn to respect the Koopa King.”

“No, wait sir-”

The two skeleton turtles on each side of Bowser’s throne seize the magikoopa and confiscate his wand. They drag him outside the throne room and close the large doors behind them.  
After a few minutes, a young koopa who looks like Bowser opens the doors and walks into the throne room.

“Dad, why is Kamek being dragged into the prison?”

“He needs to learn respect, my son. He doesn’t realize that I love Princess Peach and only want what is best for her. As you know, she is your real mother. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she is the official Queen of the Koopa Kingdom.”

“I want revenge on Mario,” says the young koopa. “He deserves to pay for causing division in the Koopa family.”

“Look, son. This isn’t about Mario. It’s about Peach. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. I just want him to stay out of my way. Is that clear, Bowser Jr.?”

“Yes, daddy.”


End file.
